junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
The Green Plague
The Green Plague '''(Japanese title: '''The Sun Will Rise Again Over the Royal Castle (王城に陽は昇る) is the 25th episode of Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo). This episode acts as the first part of the series finale. Synopsis A mysterious spot disease affects the jungle animals, including Leo's wife, Leah. In order to save the animals, Leo must let Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) into his jungle so that he can give them a cure. In this series, Leo has not trusted humans and wants them to stay far away from his jungle. He will be put to the ultimate test. Plot The animals of the jungle are quickly becoming very sick. Leah, Lune (Rune), and Lukio (Rukio) help the animals as much as they can. Kimba (Leo) realizes that its a disease called, "The Green Plague". By boat, humans enter the jungle and travel by jeeps, carrying along Dr. Plus, and Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) in search for the Moonlight Stone. All of a sudden, Leah drops down and is struck with the plague. Leo is informed and rushes over to the royal castle. Unfortunately, the animals cannot help as they do not have a cure. Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) finds Leo after not seeing him for many years. Mr. Pompous tells Leo's family that there is medicine for the plague back at the humans' tent and Rune and Rukio go fetch for it. After a confrontation with Bizo, Rune delivers the note that Mr. Pompous wrote to Lamp and starts concocting the medicine. They bring the medicine back to the royal castle and Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) starts injecting Leah. It takes a minute before Leo gives his trust to Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) in order to cure Leah, but eventually the medicine starts working. Leah is cured and healthy again. Pagoola sends the elephants to kill the humans hiding in the castle after Bizo told him that the humans hurt him. While teasing the other animals, Bizo catches the plague as well. This infects half the herd of elephants. In order to cure them, every jungle animal helps to create giant needle injectors for the elephants. To trick the sick elephants into getting injections, the humans scare off the healthy part of the herd. The next morning, Pagoola and Bizo visit the royal castle, to thank the humans and animals in silence. Characters * Bizo * Kimba (Leo) * Kitty (Lyra) * Lukio (Rukio) * Lune (Rune) * Ol' Galago * Dr. Plus * General Lornel * Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) * Pagoola Species Seen * Humans * Vultures * Antelopes * Rhinos * Zebras * Elephants * Lions * Cape Buffaloes * Panthers * Giraffes * Galagos * Snakes * Camels * Owls * Chameleons * Birds * Rabbits * Monkeys Gallery 22D3BA27-ED42-4CBD-927F-DF756E55A0A4.png|Leo’s family helps animals with the sickness F7E735CE-EC6A-40DA-9D4E-EB5C2C505091.png B456FB46-6D65-497A-B327-6115B0C0A78C.png|informing Leo of Leah’s sickness 0675E4B4-4FA1-4C5C-8506-460334809DC1.png E1ABD8F0-35FB-4594-8205-303FEEBB622F.png 44469B2B-3E83-4D05-B596-9B06C3406244.png|Mr. Pompus comes to help 8CB2EA1C-2A32-4323-80D2-542EC604FEF6.png Ep. 25 Bizo.PNG|Bizo as usual C81383E1-2B5D-49CD-8FDF-41BBF7305C13.png|Bizo is sick E952AFCC-4485-48BB-A40B-FA6B2F45D5E7.png 30C67350-D484-48D0-B41E-7B27FBDC9311.png|After Bizo is cured Trivia * This episode's outcome is different than the story in the manga and the 1997 film. In these versions, Kitty (Lyra) gets sick and is not cured in time before she passes away. Lukio (Rukio) also catches the sickness, but is cured in time by medicine. Resources * Episode air date: Tezuka in English * Director - Media Arts Database Category:Episodes Category:Leo the Lion Episodes